moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Scam Prevention
This page was written by Rengshaw, to help contribute to the education of scams that could potentially ruin people's Warcraft Experience. May it help educate people, so they may protect themselves from the evils that coexist with us in our miniature society. ' Types of Scammers Part One First we must discuss the types of scammers that live amongst us in our community. There are many different types, with many different techniques on scamming, destroying, and reaping destruction in their path. Some are the pawns of the most elite, and It's usually the only the most elite that pawn. '(Pawning: Using someone to do your ill-will business, with the possibility of them losing their account for the scammers own personal gain.) # The beginner: He's usually the type of guy that spends his time in Stormwind performing a casino to use the possibilities against his target. They usually win, and or keep your gold. These 'beginners,' can be the targets of the most elite for pawning. (Pawning can also be innocent people.) # (Intermediate) The RLT (Real Life Trade) This is the guy that'll usually get you in Skype and offer to sell you an item, or a carry, or pawn you to do something for him in exchange for gold. One of the easiest tactics is to show someone your gold, and have them slave away for you. Such as "Level my alt," and I'll give you yatta yatta... While these guys may be on a intermediate role, they practice the form of 'exalting,' themselves within the community to gain favor, or political power in their role for 'protection,' just incase they may need it against someone accusing them. The art of manipulation, while it may not be perfected, they're still learning it. # (Advanced) This is the master of deception, and always walks two steps ahead of the people surrounding him. He is the master 'pawner,' he pawns others for absolute gain. They have at least two years of experience in the art of manipulating others into giving him / her what they want. He's / She's a master at stealing gold, and cash. They're the type of person that can get anything they want through the stability and power within their voice. A monotone voice can prove serious to the weak-minded, and empower the weak to forfeiting gold, items, a guild, power, or cash. While it does not stop there, there is other techniques an advanced scammer has at their disposal. These scammers are the masters of having absolute no emotion, or pity for others. It's how it works in the world of scamming. Scam Prevention & How to Protect Yourself 'These are the strict guidelines that you must do to NEVER get scammed. ' # Never trust 'ANYONE, for everyone you know can easily steal your gold, items, guild, or worse. ' # If you own a guild make sure you have the guild bank on lock-down, and or make sure your officers can only withdraw a certain amount of gold, or items a day. # Make sure no one can g-kick. That's something that -ONLY- you should have the right to do. You can make a temporary 'silence,' 'suspended,' rank until you're available to log on. # Never trade gold first for a carry, or do something for someone unit they pay you. Your time is money, and valuable, don't let some dickhead waste your time. # Never share your account password with anyone, and get a authenticator. They're free with your smart phone. (If you have one.) # Don't put over 30% of your gold in the guild bank, and never trade someone something without an in game agreement, and even then watch out, for Blizzard sometimes won't do anything about it. # Don't ever fall a victim to code buying, It's all a scam. # Wowprogress won't show you everything, you may know a few alts, but a Master already has multiple accounts. These accounts are used to manipulate, and turn others against each other so that a 'Master,' can pawn, and build up to get great gains at the end of the day. Basically stealing the cheese under everyones nose. # Don't believe everything you hear. If they claim they can make 100k a day, fuck that shit. It's a scam. # Some scammers seek grandiosity, and or infamy. Do not be fooled by these acts of manipulation. These actions help people focus on one single individual, while another rises to power, and steals the cheese under the noses of others. (Master Scammer) Signed, Rengshaw Renghorn Do not be fooled by anyone, the #1 important rule is: 'Do not trust anyone at all, always be cautious of your surroundings. ' Category:Guides